


How the Rinch Stole Christmas!

by managerie



Series: RINCH [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Time, M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Rinch Stole Christmas!

 

 

 

 

 ~*~

The holidays had become nothing more than a reminder that Harold was alone for so long that the idea of wanting a tree and all the trappings of the season came as a shock. Still, as he contemplated leaving the warm, cozy embrace of the prodigal Reese, Finch realized that for once he actually had so much to be thankful for that he wished to share his joy.

Carefully, Harold made his swift, stiff journey to the bath. He quickly showered and dressed. Christmas Eve was a terrible time to shop, but John had returned to him just yesterday with repentance and grief. The taller man had swooped in and lifted Harold clean off the ground. Then John had kissed his partner as if the world were ending. In truth, the world was just beginning to open up for them. The pair spent the day in bed, sweet kisses and soft caresses while promises and confessions were exchanged. Now, Harold wanted John's loft to echo the sheer rapture and happiness Harold was feeling.

Finch called his car service and all his personal assistants. Extra Holiday pay for them with a tip for the season. Within an hour Harold had everything delivered to the third floor apartment he kept in Mr. Reese's building. Once all the boxes were checked, Harold made his slow way to the elevator. Quietly, Finch hung garland and mistletoe. Another trip held pieces of the artificial tree. Steadily he assembled the six foot modest fake fir. Several more trips had presents under the pre-decorated tree. It was subtle in white and gold. When Finch knelt to plug it in and turn it on he heard a laugh from the direction of the bed. "Well, well, looks likes I caught one of Santa's elves under my tree. This one has a fine ass. I get to keep you don't I?" 

Harold blushed and backed out from under the canopy of green to see John standing by the bed in nothing but boxers that declared his Christmas Balls were large. Harold laughed and John helped his elf to stand. Reese nuzzled Harold's ear, scrapping the stubble along tender skin making Finch's flesh tingle. "To what do I owe all this fuss?"

"It's nothing really just..I wanted to have a real Christmas this year...with you."

John's eyes turned bright and he smiled sweetly. "Me too. " he whispered. Reese cleared his throat and asked about the tree topper. 

Finch beamed and went to the last box. He opened the container and moved tissue aside to reach in, pulling out a stunning angel with beautiful, shimmering rainbow wings. They looked like dark mother of pearl. The angel figure wasn't some long haired feminine doll with a gown. It was a black suit clad man with black hair streaked with grey. Finch turned to see the look of confusion on John's face. "Would you mind climbing the step stool to place this on top? I fear I may tumble."

Silently, John took the doll in his large hands. "Is this supposed to be funny or .."

Harold cupped his own small, elegant fingers around Reese's and made John look him in the face. "If my tree is to have an angel to top it, then I would prefer my own personal guardian angel."

John couldn't speak but instead stepped up and reverently topped the tree with the porcelain piece that left no doubt about Harold's feeling for one battered ex-soldier. Once the task was complete, John held Harold in his arms and just soaked in all the love and caring that surrounded him on his first Christmas with Finch. 

 _Peace on Earth and good will toward all mankind_ , John thought and kissed his lover, steering them both back to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> written in 30 minutes on the forum html so might need an edit or two.,...(or fifteen)


End file.
